There is a longfelt need in the art for expression vectors which enable efficient expression both in a prokaryotic host organism of choice, preferably Escherichia coli, as well as in eukaryotic recombinant host organisms, protozoans, plant cells, yeast cells and mammalian cells including but not limited to, COS cells.